<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams by MaritheFangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421060">Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaritheFangirl/pseuds/MaritheFangirl'>MaritheFangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams, Hurt/Comfort, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaritheFangirl/pseuds/MaritheFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Melina is injured in a fight, she is sought out by Roux in her dreams. While they offer comfort, she battles with the guilt of worrying them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character/Roux Quinley, Nomad &amp; Raiden, Roux Quinley/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shit. <em>Shit.</em></p><p>The bastard pulled a <em>knife.</em> And here she was, stunned still, watching him run off down the street. Raiden was already on the chase, daggers drawn. She swiped carefully at the place on her torso he had stabbed her, her hand coming back slick with blood.</p><p>Melina’s head began to spin, vision going cloudy at the edges. She could hear the sounds of fighting in the distance, but she could only focus on the roar of blood in her ears.</p><p>A shockwave of pain wracked through her, before she felt her legs go weak.</p><p>Her memory became hazy, everything discordant, before it all went dark.</p><p> </p><p>Melina opened her eyes, and was hit by warm sunlight.</p><p>Squinting, her eyes adjusting to the light, sun low in the sky, but she couldn’t tell if it was sunrise or sunset.</p><p>As her sight came to her, she could feel other sensations. The cool breeze on her face and fluttering her hair, blades of grass between her fingers, the feeling of fabric and a warm body against her.</p><p>She blinked, glancing to the side. Pretty brown eyes and auburn hair filled her vision.</p><p>She opened her mouth to speak to them, but it felt dry, and she having a hard time finding her words.</p><p>Roux shushed her, bringing a finger to their lips.</p><p>“Rest,” they whispered.</p><p>It was so easy to close her eyes again, to lean up against them. She could feel their fingers in her hair, playing with it, braiding it.</p><p>The air smelled sweet, and she basked in the feeling of the sun on her skin. She could hear Roux humming a tune. It sounded so familiar, like something she would’ve heard years ago and forgotten about until now.</p><p>Melina could feel tears streaked down her cheeks, although she wasn’t sure when she had started.</p><p>“Is this a dream?” she asked, eyes still closed, “I don’t want to wake up.”</p><p>She tugged the buttons of her shirt, forcing herself to look down at her torso, where there should be a wound. She brushed her fingers against the stop where she was stabbed. There was nothing, no injury, no blood. She was just warm and safe.</p><p>Roux took her in their arms, holding her against their chest.</p><p>“You’ll have to,” they told her gently, rubbing her arm, “And I wish I could tell you that it won’t hurt.”</p><p>“I know it will,” her voice weak.</p><p>They buried their face in her hair.</p><p>“I believe in you.”</p><p>She nestled in close, looking up at them. She cupped their face in her hand, tucking a curl behind their pointed ear.</p><p>“Come find me,” they said.</p><p>She rested her head against their shoulder, their arm wrapped around her. They raised their other hand, gently wiping away her tears.</p><p>“Please…please be careful,” they asked.</p><p>Melina would’ve almost preferred being stabbed again than to be looked at them like that, with their sad eyes.</p><p>“I’m so sorry for worrying you,” she whispered, and leaned up and kissed them on the cheek.</p><p>She rested her head against their neck, and they kissed her gently on the forehead.</p><p>The sweet sound of their voice filled the air, and she fell back asleep to the sound of their singing.</p><p> </p><p>Melina was in and out of consciousness, feeling flashes of pain and light, a shock to her system. She craved the embrace of darkness, wanting to just slip away and sleep away the pain. A dizzying array of sensation and agony before she finally, blissfully, passed out again.</p><p>Her vision was blurry as she woke up, the world sideways. She let out a long, low groan, rolling over and regretting it.</p><p>Staying still for a long time, just watching the rise and fall of her chest, she finally mustered the energy to sit up even as her head pounded in protest.</p><p>Tugging at her shirt, she examined her wound. It was healed up, a scar in its place to add to her ever growing collection.</p><p>Glancing to her side, she saw the treasury room of the guild, glinting baubles out on display.</p><p>She braced herself on her bed, and got shakily to her feet. As she was moving, some strength was starting to return to her. She had been through this before, she would do it again.</p><p>A figure was leaning in the doorway, regarding her.</p><p>“And where do you think you’re going?” Raiden asked, brow raised.</p><p>“What, are you keeping me captive down here?” she scoffed.</p><p>“You were in rough shape,” Raiden wrinkled his face, “Bastard had something coated on his blade, they had to draw it out of you.”</p><p>She dragged a hand down her face, “I should’ve seen it coming, he was so on edge, ready to strike at any second. I—I just thought I could calm him down.”</p><p>“You always try.”</p><p>She nodded, swallowing, “And sometimes this is where it gets me.”</p><p>She shifted her body, twisting her torso where the stab wound was, and winced in pain. Raiden shot her a knowing look.</p><p>“What? It’s <em>fine</em>. As long as I don’t move my body like that.”</p><p>She let out a long sigh, shoulders slumping, “Thank you for getting me out of there.”</p><p>He shrugged, “We got each others backs.”</p><p>“I know. But I’m still allowed to thank you for it,” she gave him a quick smile.</p><p>She took another step forward, and he gave her a frown.</p><p>“I really don’t think you’re in any shape to head out,” he told her.</p><p>Waving her hand at him to brush him off, she sighed, “I’m fine. I look a lot worse than I feel. I—I have to go see Roux. I have to tell them I’m okay. That’s the worse part of this, worrying them.”</p><p>“That’s the worse part, not the stabbing?” Raiden asked drily.</p><p>But Melina nodded, “Well, that comes with the job. But to have someone care about you enough that it hurts them to see you hurt? I haven’t had someone like that in a long time.”</p><p>She scuffed her foot on the ground, “I saw them. In my dreams, they were there for me. I have to go see them in person.”</p><p>Raiden was quiet for a moment, and she couldn’t quite read the expression on his face. He finally took a step back away from the door, letting her through.</p><p>“They’ll be glad to know you’re okay,” he told her.</p><p>She nodded, and stepped past to leave the guild. From behind her, she heard Raiden speak again.</p><p>“Melina? I’m glad you’re here. Roux’s been a friend for so long, and you make them happy. It’s nice to see.”</p><p>She hit his arm playfully, “<em>Sap.</em>”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide his smile fast enough.</p><p>“But…thanks,” she flashed him a smile, and stood on her tiptoes to ruffle his hair. He groaned, shoving her off.</p><p>She grinned at him again before heading out of the guild.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the forest at sunset, the golden light filtering through the leaves, and crisp air filling her lungs, Melina felt at peace.</p><p>It was as though the woods shifted for her, trees parting, guiding her feet gently on the familiar path to Roux’s tree.</p><p>And her heart filled when she saw them there, lying on a tree branch, talking to a bird who had landed beside them. Like something out of a storybook she had read as a child.</p><p>They looked over to her, the bird taking to the sky as they landed on the ground. She wished she could break out into a run and throw herself into their arms, but she took it easy instead, not trusting her body quite yet.</p><p>Roux met her halfway, taking her face in both hands. There was a mixture of relief and worry across their face, pointed teeth biting into their bottom lip.</p><p>She took their wrist, leaning into their touch.</p><p>“Hey,” she said softly.</p><p>They giggled, and leaned in to kiss her forehead.</p><p>She let them examine her, just happy to be there with them. Practically falling into their open embrace.</p><p>“I’ll be more careful,” she half murmured into their shirt, “It’s just…”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>And for a fleeting moment, even though she was holding onto someone tangible, she could feel their ancient history just beneath the surface. They <em>did </em>know, didn’t they? She was not the first person they loved to put themself in danger.</p><p>“Thank you for being there,” she told them, clinging at their shirt, “You made it easier.”</p><p>She looked around them, at the woods, taking in everything. The wind rustling the leaves, the scent of blooming flowers, and Roux holding her tightly.</p><p>“It is a little nicer in person,” she admitted, grinning.</p><p>They took her hand, flashing her a bright smile. They tugged on her hand, leading her down as they lay on the grass together. She wrapped an arm around them, careful to lean on her non-injured side.</p><p>They kissed her sweetly, and she knew no dream could ever be as good as this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>